


Iron Starkling

by HopeLions13



Series: Starkling [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: and iron man 2, daisy is tony's daughter, daisy stark, set during Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLions13/pseuds/HopeLions13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Stark's life has gone down the toilet, but none of her father's crap compares to what happens after he's captured in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And to think, the last one ended so happily. Enjoy your pain you lovely people.

May 2008

Chapter 11

January was fantastic. Tony's New Year resolution of being a good father was fresh in his mind and he really tried. There were no parties, no long business trips, and no girls. He and Daisy actually sat down and had dinner together almost every night, it was almost weird it was so normal.

And Daisy managed all A's in her classes. Tony even showed her a few tricks after walking in on her studying for Computer Science, and the girl was quickly surpassing even his ability with software. The biggest drama of the whole month was when Daisy accidentally shut down J.A.R.V.I.S as she worked to give him better filters for Youtube.

All and all, January was fantastic, but life never stays perfect. Tony was getting bored with the every-day life, and his work was suffering. Things started falling apart slowly. Daisy didn't even notice him spending more time in the basement and less with her. She didn't even realize he was reverting throughout February. By the time she realized that Tony was back to being his old immature self it was St. Patrick's day and there was another party at their house.

By the beginning of May, the two Starks were living separate lives slowly resenting the other. Daisy had expected too much when she wanted Tony to be a father. Just her presence wasn't enough to change him, and that fact hurt Daisy more than his behavior.

The one good thing was that he'd kept his word when it came to girls. Oh, there were certainly many nights he spent somewhere else, but there was never anyone in her kitchen when Daisy went down to breakfast in the morning, not even her father.

Still, she settled into it well enough. This was what life with a father was like she realized. It wasn't good, it was just life. The opportunities he presented her were enough for her even if she didn't have his love and attention. Money could buy happiness, Daisy just needed to figure out how exactly. But she was trying, and she was content, or she could at least convince herself that she was.

"Daisy Stark!" Tony had come up with a million reasons why Daisy couldn't come to the Apogee awards. It was a school night. Las Vegas was far. It's in a casino. Daisy had just chocked it down to him wanting to get wasted and not have Daisy around to see it. Now, as Obadiah Stane greeted her, she wondered if this was the real reason. She'd been Tony's daughter for half a year and yet she'd never met her father's right hand man. It hadn't taken her long to realize Tony was deliberately keeping them apart, not wanting Daisy to be sucked into the business. When he caved and let her come tonight he was really saying he didn't care at all, wasn't he? There were two lines he'd kept, and now, one was broken . All he needed to do was bring home a girl and Daisy would know exactly where they stood.

"Mr. Stane," she greeted with the smile she'd perfected long before she was a Stark. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Tony usually only introduces me to his friends who enjoy drunkenly sleeping on my floor."

Obadiah laughed at that, and yet they both knew it was true. Tony Stark was a complete mess of sarcasm and irresponsibility, and it was starting to rub Daisy the wrong way. (And starting was a massive understatement.)

Luckily, both were saved from any more awkward conversation by the beginning of the ceremony. Daisy looked around sure that Tony had been right behind her. Where had he even gone? If he didn't show up soon he'd miss the presentation. Oh wait, that's probably his intention Daisy realized with horror. Tony loved being awarded, being praised, but he loved it even more when he could make such a prestigious award seem insignificant to his high life.

There was a short introduction used to praise Tony, and then Rhodey stood up on the stage. Daisy wanted to cry at her father's irresponsibility, but held a smile on her face as Rhodey began to speak. "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Who was conveniently missing. "Tony?"

He looked over to where Daisy and Obadiah sat, and they just shook their heads. Obadiah went to stand, but Daisy eyed him and got up herself. She could cover for him for the sake of the company, and later he could get an earful when she threw the award at his head.

"Thank you Colonel Rhodes," Daisy smiled accepting the award. Gripping it tightly she turned to the crowd. "Well, in case you're wondering, I'm not Tony." Everyone laughed at that, and Daisy used their amusement to keep up her smile. "I am however honored to accept this award on my father's behalf. My father, well, he doesn't win awards like this because he sits around going to wonderful award ceremonies. No, he's always so very busy, and that is why he can't be here tonight. Truly though, this award is an honor, and I'm sure it will go right up in our house where it can proudly be displayed as a symbol of his dedication to this world, and this world's gratefulness to him."

Daisy quickly got off the stage, keeping a bright smile. She would not scream. She would not cry. She'd look like this was the plan all along and she wasn't about to go track down Tony and kill him.

"I'll call Happy to come and take you home," Rhodey suggested once everyone dispersed. "And I'll go find Tony to give this to him."

Daisy shook her head. "No way, I'm coming with you and hitting him over the head with this."

"You're too young to even be allowed on the casino floor," Rhodey reminded her with a look. She wasn't even 16; she shouldn't have come in the first place. "I'll make sure to yell at him for the both of us." The look that crossed Daisy's face was a terrifying one, and Rhodey sighed. "Fine, you can come, but only because you're as stubborn as he is."

"I am nothing like him," Daisy hissed not wanting to think of the many ways in which she was. They really weren't all that different, except Daisy wasn't a spoiled child, and he still was. "Come on, let's look for the largest crowd of girls possible; I bet he's right in the middle."

They found Tony surrounded by girls over at the craps table. They hung on him like he was a god of old, and it made Daisy's stomach sink. He was such a child. He was such an irresponsible child. "Oh, they roped you into this too," Tony laughed seeing Rhodey standing behind him. "Oh, and you too," he muttered looking at Daisy. "You should be in" he cut off with a hiccup. "You should be in bed Da, Da…"

"Daisy, my freaking name is Daisy." Wow that was a new low for him to forget her name, even while drunk. "And here's your freaking award Mr. Stark."

She slammed it into his chest and stormed off, wondering why she'd ever thought Tony Stark could be a real father.

Daisy got home in the early hours of the morning and had a good long cry. Tony was always selfish. Ever since he first got past the newsness of being a father and went back to his life he'd been selfish. But forgetting who she was? Forgetting his own daughter? That hurt. It just showed how little he cared. How happier he'd be if she wasn't around. Her life here was a terrible mistake, just like her life before had been. She was just a terrible mistake. "I suck," she whispered to her pillow. "That's why no one wants me, because I suck."

"You do not suck Daisy," Of course J.A.R.V.I.S would comfort her. Of course her father's invention would have more emotions than he did. Maybe they were artificial emotions, but at least they weren't nonexistent as in Tony's case.

She didn't know what time she fell asleep, but when her alarm woke her for school, Daisy dragged herself out of bed and dressed. Hopefully Tony was too hung over to even be awake and she wouldn't have to face him. She did not want to mess up her makeup by crying again. She could yell at him next week when he got back from Afghanistan. Maybe in the week she'd calm down enough not to want to kill him.

"Tony? Tony?"

Daisy stopped dead in her tracks. No. He hadn't. He hadn't really crossed that line, right?

"Tony is that you?"

A beautiful woman stood in the doorway, dressed in the white shirt Tony had been wearing the night before. That white shirt and nothing else. He had. He had actually crossed that final line, broken that final promise, and brought a girl home.

"Oh, hi, you're Daisy right?"

She didn't even reply, just scanned herself into the basement and stormed towards her asshole of a father.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE DEFINITION OF RESPECT?" Daisy yelled storming towards where he worked on one of the cars he loved more than her. "DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER PROMISING NOT TO BRING HOME ANY MORE GIRLS?"

Tony didn't look up from under the hood as he spoke, "You should be at school."

"AND YOU SHOULD BE ON A PLANE TO AFGHANISTAN BUT YOU'RE NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE DOWN HERE WHILE YOUR SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND IS UPSTAIRS. NO, SHE'S NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND, THAT IMPLIES THAT YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT HER. WHICH IMPLIES THAT YOU ACTUALLY ARE EVEN CAPABLE OF CARING ABOUT ANYONE!"

Tony carefully shut the hood, and turned towards the fuming girl. "It's my house, you live here, but it's my house. Should you get a say in who I invite over?"

"It's your house?" Wow, that was cold even for him, and what more should she have expected. "It's your house now? Because a few months ago it was our house. I didn't make you adopt me Tony Stark! I didn't even ask you to. That was your call, and I wish you had just told the nuns to screw off because then I could have stayed there INSTEAD OF LIVING IN THIS FROZEN HELL WITH YOU!"

Daisy couldn't even breathe, and stopped halfway up the stairs. He was so cruel. He was so heartless. She hated him, but what was worse was that she hated herself for wanting to love him.

"You're going to be late for school," Pepper whispered in her ear, helping the sobbing girl to her feet. "I'll pick you up after, if I ever get him on his plane."

"Make sure it crashes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think the writing towards the end of this chapter is a metaphor within itself, so I hope you like it.

Chapter 12

Things were better after school because Tony was gone. Pepper picked her up and the two girls used Tony's card to go out for dinner. Daisy suspected Pepper would have spent her birthday alone otherwise, and couldn't live with that. Both girls were the victims of Tony Stark's existence, and on days like today they liked to imagine it was them who were related, not Tony and Daisy.

When she finally dropped Daisy off at home, the girl could almost imagine her life was happy. The house was so quiet without Tony, and man was it nice. "Goodnight J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Good night Daisy."

Perhaps it was odd to let a teenage girl stay home alone for a week, but not for Daisy. Tony was constantly disappearing to this thing or another, and she liked being alone. J.A.R.V.I.S was programmed to alert Tony and Pepper if she threw a party or something, but she wouldn't do that anyways. Tony threw parties, and Daisy was not going to be anything like him.

"Good morning Daisy."

"Good morning J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Happy is waiting to drive with you to school." Ever since she'd gotten her permit Daisy had been doing all the driving, but Happy was certainly a better teacher than Tony. (He didn't understand why she couldn't just do it, the arrogant prick.)

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S." Daisy readied in a hurry, and went down to meet Happy. "You know we could take one of Tony's cars and he'd never no."

Happy laughed, but didn't take her up on the offer. Letting a 15-year-old girl drive a sports car is just asking for trouble. Tony only had those cars because he was trouble.

She was in Computer Science when Ms. Martin showed up. The guidance officer whispered a few words into the teacher's ear before motioning for Daisy to come. The other cadets whispered about being in trouble, but Daisy's heart was cold. She hadn't done anything. What could she possibly be in trouble for? What was going on?"

Ms. Martin didn't say anything, just led Daisy to her office where Pepper stood her eyes red. "What's wrong?" Daisy whispered looking hurriedly between the adults. "What happened?"

"Daisy, it's Tony," Pepper choked out. "Rhodey just called… his… Tony's hum-vee was bombed. They can't find him, but his escort is all dead."

Daisy fell into Pepper's arms, choking back on a sob. This was her fault. Daisy had wished for her father to die and now she'd gotten her wish. He was missing, probably worse, because of her. And even if it wasn't her fault she was a terrible person. She'd told Tony she hated him. She'd wished him dead.

It was a long night. Pepper and she sat in silence, staring at Tony's closed door. He wasn't in there. He wasn't in his hotel room in Afghanistan. He was missing. Or he was dead in a ditch. He wasn't safe. He wasn't coming home at the end of the week. He might never be coming home.

He isn't found that week, and Daisy barely moves from the couch. Pepper is up, handling the press, making everything work, but Daisy can't. She just doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to feel. Everything is such a mess.

He isn't found the next week, but Daisy goes back to school. She pretends to be happy when people offer condolences. She doesn't get in fights when people make jokes about it. She just does her work. Maybe she can be good enough that he'll have to come back.

She knows that makes no sense, but it is the only thing that keeps her doing.

The weeks turn into a month, and it's been too long. Even if the rumors are true and Tony is just being held hostage Daisy is still a minor. Social services calls Tony's lawyer. They look at the will. Rhodey would have been glad to take her in, but he can't care for her and look for Tony. Pepper steps up. The courts agree. Daisy agrees. She moves out. She can't stay in their house without Tony there.

The month turns into two. Daisy meets with Obadiah. He's temporary CEO until Tony is found. Or until Daisy turns 18 if he isn't. Tony make it clear his stocks go to her should he die, and Daisy makes it clear that as soon as she turns 18 she will take up the job. The Board of Directors has made it very clear that they will let her. She will be easy to control. She will be easier to control than Obadiah.

Daisy's birthday comes. Pepper takes her out to dinner and offers to have a sweet sixteen party. Daisy refuses. She gets her license. Pepper goes back to the house to get Daisy the car Tony bought for her months ago. Daisy can't go back.

It's August. Daisy is taking half a dozen online classes, getting all the credits she needs to start in September as a Junior instead of a Sophomore. She plans her schedule to take all the classes she needs. She'll graduate in June at 16. Tony would be proud. Dead men can't be proud. It's been three months. Hostages don't live three months. Rhodey won't say it. Rhodey is looking for a body. Rhodey has given up hope. Daisy has given up Hope.

Rhodey calls Pepper. The woman starts crying. Daisy doesn't understand her words. "They found him. They found him."

Tears of joy stream down Daisy's face as she begins to process the words. Tony was alive and safe. He would be home in less than a day. Tony was alive.

And for the first time in three months, so was Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 13

Tony's plane wasn't set to land until early the next morning, but Daisy didn't sleep at all that night. She couldn't help but wonder who would be getting off that plane. She couldn't help but wonder who would be going to meet Tony at that plane. She'd been so numb for three months, unable to move on without having any closure. Now it was over, but it also felt like it was just beginning.

And Tony probably hated her. Surely he'd heard her wish for his plane to crash. Even if he hadn't he'd heard her say life with him was Hell. She'd been so terrible to him, and then he'd gotten kidnapped by terrorists. Her words probably stewed within him for three months, hate budding from them. He'd probably kick her out; disown her like he'd threatened a few times. She'd deserve it if he did.

Happy, Pepper and Daisy drove to the airport in silence. None of them knew what to say. Tony was coming back, which is all they'd wanted for months, but he'd been held hostage. Surely he was hurt, emotionally and physically. He'd never be the man they knew again. He couldn't possibly be.

Daisy held her breath as the plane landed. She caught sight of her dad, sitting in a wheelchair Rhodey pushed. Was he okay? Was there something wrong with his legs? Was he paralyzed?

Tony stood up, and started yelling about getting rid of the ambulance. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief. He was still there. The man she knew was still in there. He was probably different, but he was still there. He wasn't just a shell like Daisy had been. He came back whole.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?" Tony looked straight at Pepper, not even noticing his daughter behind her. How could he not notice Daisy? Was he avoiding her? Was he hoping she'd disappear? Maybe he had amnesia and had forgotten about her completely. Maybe he didn't even know who she was.

Pepper must have replied, but Daisy didn't hear her. She was too busy staring at Tony, waiting for him to say something, do something that showed he felt something for her, even if it was hate. "Yeah vacation is over."

His eyes fluttered over to Daisy, and grew wide. She probably looked like hell. She'd barely slept in months, and not at all the night before. She wasn't wearing makeup, just jean-shorts and a ragged tee. It wasn't clothes Tony would know she'd own because they'd bought it in June. He probably didn't even recognize the trashcan that was his daughter.

"Daisy," he whispered pulling her into the tightest hug ever. She couldn't remember the last time he'd hugged her. She couldn't even remember if he'd ever hugged her. They were never like that. They were never very lovey-dovey, even before it fell to pieces. "Oh Daisy I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. For the parties, and the girls, and for leaving you. You deserved better. You deserved a real father. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Daisy didn't know how to respond, and just let him hold her. He'd been the one kidnapped, he should have been the one getting comforted, but Daisy couldn't bring herself to do it. She just wanted to stay in his arms and believe that he wouldn't just break his promises again. She just wanted to believe that he was real, that he was a father, that he was never going away again.

But she just didn't know how to. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I don't hate you. I didn't want you to die. I'm so sorry."

"I know," Tony promised breaking the hug. "It doesn't matter. That's the past. I'm going to be better, we're both going to be better. Okay?" Daisy nodded. "Good, let's go. I want a burger and a press conference."

Pepper looked horrified. "You need to go to a hospital!"

Tony climbed into the driver's seat, forcing Happy to go around the other side. "I'm fine! I don't need to go to the doctor. I've been held prisoner for three months. I want an American cheeseburger and a press conference."

"Tony you need…" Daisy objected, but the look he gave her stopped. She knew that look; she had the look. Daisy had that look whenever her mind was so set on doing something that nothing could change it. "Okay, burgers and a press conference."

Pepper knew that if Daisy was on Tony's side there was no changing anyone's mind. Quickly she started calling together people while Tony drove them all to the closest burger joint.

Daisy itched to ask him what had happened, but she ate in silence. Something was running through that brilliant mind of his, and she suspected that as soon as the press conference started she'd find out exactly what. For now Daisy just didn't want to push him away, because he might just disappear again.

Every single news team Daisy had ever heard of was at the conference when they arrived. Daisy sat off to the side, watching Tony with interest, and trying to figure out what he planned on saying.

Daisy heard Pepper talking to a man who claimed to be from some Strategic homeland something something division. She'd never heard of them before, but something about this man screamed 'fed'. He wore a crappy suit and tie, but he held a certain air of confidence. There was just something intriguing about him. He just held Daisy's attention like few ever could.

And, if he was meeting with Tony to debrief, she'd probably see him again. Good, maybe then she'd get a better understanding of what it was that just made him so attractive. Not attractive in the sexual sense. No, he was like Tony's age, but intriguing, just in the way he held himself. Daisy just felt like she needed to get to know him, know whatever he did. It was odd.

Tony was speaking, asking everyone to sit down, and I was weird, but not for him. A sit down press conference is just the kind of thing Tony Stark would do. The fact that it was such a normal thing was the oddest thing. Why was he acting so normal? Shouldn't he be at least frazzled by the whole kidnapping thing? Daisy just didn't understand him.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father," Tony began slowly looking over at Daisy. "And now that I am a father I realize how big that is. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels." Tony took a deep breath, not for affect, but because talking of Howard Stark rattled him more than terrorists. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark! What happened over there?"

It's what they were all wondering. It was why they were all here. What happened over there? Why was Tony acting so very normal and so extremely odd? He'd never talk about Howard if it wasn't absolutely necessary. What was going on?

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately; I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division." Tony's eyes were on Daisy as he finished. "I thought I was creating a better world for your children, but now I think it's time I create a better one for all of ours."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 14

It was Daisy's first night in the house in months, but she wasn't going to let Tony know that. They managed to get Tony into the passenger's seat, unsure whether he was even okay to be driving. Something was very much different with him, and whether or not he was okay was yet to be seen. Obadiah and everyone with shares in Stark Industries thought he was insane, but Daisy wasn't sure. So weapons manufacturing was 90% of what they did, but it was the worse 90%. The good stuff they did was the rest, and if Daisy could see that perhaps Tony was just seeing that as well.

Or maybe they were right and he was suffering from PTSD. Having your own weapons turned against you would be enough to drive the strongest person to terror and insanity. Maybe he was just scared that if he allowed weapons to continue being built they would be turned on him again.

Daisy didn't know, and she didn't care. All she cared about was that Tony was alive and back. She was going to find some way to bring normality back to their lives. She was going to find some way to fix this giant mess they were living in.

"Did they tell you anything?" Daisy was awkwardly standing in the living room, watching Tony awkwardly standing in the living room. It was like that first night all over again; neither of them knew how to act. "Did they tell you about…" He pointed to his chest, and Daisy nodded. "Want to see it?"

No, she very much did not, but Tony pulled off his shirt. The arc reactor shone in his chest, and Daisy couldn't help but think about what it was doing. If it was to come out he'd die. Metal was ripping through him, edging towards his heart, trying to kill him. Only that larger piece of metal and genius was keeping him alive.

"Does it hurt?" Daisy asked looking at him warily. "Does it feel like there's something in your chest?"

"I can feel it," Tony admitted pulling his shirt back on. "But it doesn't exactly hurt. It's like how you feel your heart, but it doesn't hurt." And like a heart if his arc reactor broke he'd die. "Anyway, it's late, you should get to bed."

Daisy could have argued that it was summer and she was 16 and didn't have a bedtime, but she didn't bother. She didn't want to fight with him now that he was home. She just wanted to be glad he was. "I'm not going to make you tell me what happened over there," she told him with a pointed look. "But you need to tell someone, or you're going to drive yourself insane."

"I learned how far a man must go for his family," Tony told her as she went to leave. "And I learned that I missed you every single day. That's what matters. Nothing else… not even this arc reactor… none of it matters as much as that."

Daisy so wanted to believe it. In all the months he'd been gone she should have forgiven him, but looking at him now she realized she hadn't. She just couldn't get past how terribly he'd screwed up the first time. Maybe he swore to try now, and maybe he would succeed, but the pain was there. That disappointment might never go away. She just had to try and live with it. "Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Daisy."

Daisy awoke the next morning to her phone ringing. Caller ID said it was Tony, and she instantly panicked. Was something wrong? He should have been in the house, so why was he calling her? What was wrong that he was calling her from in the house? "Hello?"

"You have small hands right?"

Daisy looked down at her hands. They weren't tiny or anything, but they were definitely smaller than Tony's. "Yeah, I guess so. What's wrong?"

"Come down to the workshop, I need your hands."

Tony hung up, and Daisy barely threw on a bra before running down the stairs. He was acting so weird something had to be wrong. Sure, he always acted weird, but he'd never asked for her help before with a project. He'd probably gotten hurt or something and needed her help or…

Tony was sitting topless in a chair, his arc reactor in his hands. Daisy wanted to scream, but held it in. Was he trying to kill himself? Why would he possibly take that out of him! And where was the other one coming from? He'd been home for a single night and built a new one.

"There's a little wire, behind this," Tony told Daisy handing her the old arc reactor. "I need you to put the old one on the table over there and then pull out this little copper wire." Daisy stared at horror. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. Just don't let it touch the edges or pull out the magnet at the end."

Daisy listened carefully, and reached in. There was a terrible squishing, but she just remembered that she was literally holding his life in her hands and carried on. Oh God why did he do things like this? She was 16 and so not supposed to be digging in his chest playing Operation! "Okay, I have the wire, just pull it out?"

"And be careful of the magnet."

She suspected that without the magnet he'd go into cardiac arrest, and pulled on the wire carefully. He hands wanted to shake, but she focused on keeping them steady and not killing him. Carefully she got out the wire, and helped him get the new reactor in place.

"See, that's why I called you and not Pepper because she would have pulled out the magnet."

"Don't ever ask me to do something like that again!" Daisy howled horrified. If something had gone wrong… "I don't want your life in my hands. I can't deal with it."

Tony looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that. The good news is this upgraded version won't expire in a few days and kill me." Daisy paled at the thought. "It's fine, you did fine. Why don't you give that old arc reactor to Pepper, have her burn it or something."

"Fine," Daisy sighed storming up the stairs. He was so stupid for a genius. She shouldn't have had to do that. She wasn't sure she'd ever breathe again after doing that.

"What's that in your hand?" Pepper asked when Daisy appeared in the kitchen. "Oh my God you didn't just pull that from his chest!"

Daisy was annoyed at Tony, true, but they'd just established that she didn't want him dead. "I did, but only because he told me to. He's fine, go and see. He wants you to burn this or something."

Pepper took the arc reactor warily. "He doesn't want to keep it?"

"When is he ever nostalgic?" Daisy answered with a shrug. "I have my classes to work on. Tell him I'm in my room and just call if he needs any more surgery."

Tony was standing in the doorway, and Daisy knew it. Good. He deserved to hear her bitter words. Here he was talking about family, and trying, but he was doing a bang-up job at it.

"You can't just do stuff like this to her!" Pepper was yelling at Tony, apparently caring more about the girl she'd lived with for three months than her job. "She's been a mess Tony,and you can't make it worse by doing things like this. She hasn't stopped working. She asked me if I thought she was smart enough to take over Stark industries. She thinks if she graduates early people will think she's qualified for it when the time comes. She hasn't stopped working to impress you. Even when it looked like you weren't coming back. Don't put more stress on her!"

Adults sure loved to yell about her well being as if she couldn't hear them, and it drove Daisy nuts. She was fine. She wasn't some fragile doll like Pepper thought. She was just driven. (Who was she kidding, Daisy had been a complete mess, and would be for some time more. Her life was pretty stressful.)

"She doesn't even care about the company. Why would she care about taking over it to impress me?"

"Because you're her father and the only family she's got! So start acting like a father and thinking before you drive her over the edge."

Daisy wasn't sure what edge there was for her to fall over. She'd gone down when Tony disappeared, and now she was just trying to learn how to fly again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 15

Tony apologized to Daisy that night, and then was oddly quiet the next day. Or oddly un-talkative to be more exactly. Daisy could barely concentrate with all the sounds of thudding coming from the workshop. Still, it wasn't until Obadiah showed up that Daisy lost all sense of focus. She made the stupid decision to creep out of her room for food, and ended up eating a slice of his pizza. She hadn't had real New York pizza in 6 months, and she'd be damned if she missed the opportunity.

"So, do you know anything about his arc reactor?"

Daisy knew Obadiah had just been hounding Tony about it, and apparently not gotten the answers he wanted. Of course he thought he could get them from Daisy. A teenage girl couldn't possibly keep a secret after all.

"Nope, I've seen its glow and that's about it," Daisy lied folding her slice. In all reality she'd carefully analyzed the old one before handing it over to Pepper. If she really wanted to Daisy could probably recreate it, even if she still wasn't that good with hardware.

"You know I could probably get the Board to reinstate your father if I knew how the reactor worked."

Did he honestly think guilt tripping her would work? "Like I said, I'd help you if I could, but I don't know how he does it."

"But you're smart yourself, right?" He'd moved oddly close to her, and Daisy felt a chill go down her spine. "So you must be able to figure it out."

Daisy shrugged, "Perhaps if I took a few classes in quantum mechanics and energy transfer, but I'm sixteen and not an MIT graduate. I wish I could help, but I don't know how it works."

Obadiah stared for a long second, before nodding. "Well if you figure it out make sure to let me know. Oh, and keep the pizza."

Daisy took the pizza back to her room and listened to the continued sound of thumping. She wondered if perhaps she should check up on him; make sure he wasn't killing himself or something. Yet she also had a paper to write on the Calvin Cycle, and didn't feel like getting involved in whatever he was doing.

For a week Daisy pretended not to hear the thumping. She and Tony were civil to each other, which was the best they ever really got. Small moments of tenderness and general civilness was far better than the constant fighting they sometimes ended up with. If Daisy bothered him in the basement they probably would end up fighting.

By the end of the week though she'd had enough. Whatever he was up to was getting to be ridiculously loud. Plus, as little as she'd admit it, Daisy was curious as to what he'd been up to. Obviously it was something, and something big… and heavy.

"Oh my God." Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as Daisy stared at her father floating for a second. "Is this what you've been doing? Building a super suit?" What would give him the idea to build a suit unless…. "That's how you escaped, isn't it? You designed a suit to fly out of there, and now you're trying it again."

Tony looked as if he hadn't planned on telling her, but now that she knew he just didn't want yelling. "I figured if I could build a better one capable of more sustained fight…"

"You could be a superhero."

"What?"

Daisy shrugged, studying the parts. "A superhero. You could fly around saving kittens from trees or something. Or like Captain America in those comics, fighting Nazis."

"There are no Nazis around," Tony reminded surprised she wasn't annoyed. Normally Daisy yelled when he did stupid things like build flying suits. She just seemed to think this was cool. "And Captain America was a real person you know."

"Steve Rodger, born, wait for it, July 4, 1918 to Sarah Rodgers only a few months after Joseph Rodgers died during World War I. He grew up and after multiple rejections joined Project Rebirth, became a super soldier, and fought the Nazis of Hydra."

Tony understood now why she wasn't yelling. "You have a thing for superheroes, don't you?"

"We all could use a good superhero. Yeah, I like superheroes, and that suit could make you one, which would be awesome."

Daisy realized that it could also be a disaster. Weren't superheroes supposed to be wicked good and noble guys before they got their powers? Tony wasn't that kind of a guy. Their whole issue was how irresponsible he could be.

And yet he'd been really responsible since getting back. She'd held his past against him, worried he'd mess up again. Maybe he'd changed for real this time. Maybe he wouldn't just revert to his old ways. Or maybe he'd just be a billionaire playboy in a super powered suit. She didn't know, but it looked like she was going to find out, soon.

Apparently soon was the next day, because there were multiple sightings of something flying over the city the next day. When Daisy went down to bring him the newly-framed arc reactor, he was sitting there with ice on his head, and a beat up suit.

"Proof that Tony Stark has a heart," Tony read with amusement. "And pain receptors as well it seems, can you pass me another ice pack."

Daisy looked over at the suit, and saw it covered in ice. "Why don't you just use that," she suggested with a laugh. "You know if it was waterproof you wouldn't have the same ice problem."

"That's not how it works, but I'm working on it."

"Good, and I'm going to help before you get yourself killed."

When Tony suggested Daisy come with him to the Disney Concert hall, she didn't mention that she was already going. Tony wasn't going out much lately, and some Stark had to be there, so Pepper suggested Daisy. It was far better though if Tony was coming. Daisy was fairly sure he didn't have PTSD, just his normal ambitious insanity. The suit was really starting to be something though, and Daisy liked to think she had a hand in that. Really she didn't do much but sit and watch Tony work, but one or two of her suggestions were useful. He might actually be able to be a hero in it, if he wanted to be.

"Mr. Stark." Daisy saw the Fed from the press conference, the one whose organization had that super long name, talking to Tony.

"You know he's not going to remember that meeting," Daisy chuckled when the man sat down besides her looking exhausted. "You need to talk to Pepper if you want a chance he'll talk to you, and then she usually is forcing him."

The man looked up at her, and it took him a moment to know who she was. "Miss Stark?"

"Call me Daisy," she smiled with an extended hand. "You're with the Strategic Homeland Interventions, Enforcement and Logistics Division, right?"

The man nodded, seemingly impressed that she remembered the name. "Yes, you have a good memory Daisy, which isn't surprising considering."

"You could just call it S.H.I.E.L.D if you want," she suggested with a shrug. 'I'm actually surprised you didn't come up with the acronym first and then the full name they're so perfectly tied together."

The man, Agent Coulson, nodded. "Aren't you a bit young to be at events like this?"

"Probably, but everyone knows who I am anyway so it's not like they are going to serve me drinks. How about you, aren't you a bit too federal to be at events like these?"

Coulson laughed, "The man over there is a senator. I'm pretty sure he's more federal than me." Well someone obviously didn't understand the way the government worked. "Do you think you could remind your father about our meeting? It's really important that we speak."

"I'll remind him, but he doesn't usually listen to me." He actually listened to Daisy almost never. "Because I like you Agent Coulson. You seem cool, knowledgeable, interesting."

"You're Tony Stark's daughter and think I have a more interesting life?"

Daisy stood up, and went to go before calling over her shoulder (in typical overdramatic Stark fashion) "Yes."

Pepper and Tony were dancing, and Daisy wanted to die. The two of them should just get married and be done with it they were so perfect for each other. Honestly, Pepper was the only woman who'd ever put up with Tony, and she was one of the only people he cared about. They belonged together, and so needed tot make it official.

And yet they probably never would, because that just wasn't their personalities. They'd continue this awkward workplace non-romance, and let themselves be miserable instead of just dating.

Daisy looked around, and realized they weren't dancing anymore. They weren't even together anymore, and Tony had disappeared. Without even thinking about it Daisy hopped into her car and drove home, praying Tony would be there when she arrived. He wasn't though, and the suit was gone. Cursing herself for encouraging him, Daisy dialed Pepper.

"Pepper, I have the bad feeling Tony is about to do something stupid. And I mean stupider than normal because I know he's always doing something stupid. And I may know about a super suit Tony built that I think he's going to take to do something stupid."

"Try to find a clue as to where he's gone and then call Rhodey. I'm heading your way and then you can explain to me what you mean by 'super suit'."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 16

Daisy of course was right about Tony doing something stupid. Tony had the brilliant idea to fly the barely functioning suit all the way to Afghanistan. If Rhodey hadn't known it was Tony in the sky they might have just blown him out of it.

And yet for once Daisy was not part of the 'mad at Tony Stark' club. She was actually really freaking proud of him. He'd flown back to the war zone where he'd been held and saved lives. He'd been the true hero he needed to be, and it was wonderful.

"I'm not going to help you kill yourself!" Pepper howled pacing back and forth. "I will not help you."

Daisy didn't even know what they were talking about, having zoned out when they began yelling. It was only when Pepper grabbed a flash drive and stalked off that Daisy's mind turned back on. "I'm going to go get some sleep, I can barley think."

"Okay, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Hey," Daisy told him with a smile. "You were a hero. What more can I ask from you than that?"

"You're not mad at me?"

She was mad at him a lot, but only when he was selfish. He was very unselfish when he put on the suit, and Daisy couldn't hate him for that. "I'm going to worry about you, but you're doing the right thing. We're going to figure this all out."

"I'm supposed to be the one telling you it's all going to be alright."

Daisy chuckled, yeah he probably was. "I wouldn't believe you anyways. Whenever an adult say everything is going to be okay it means everything is very much not going to be okay."

"So what does it mean when a teenager says it?"

"That she needs sleep," Daisy chuckled before heading towards the stairs. When she reached the top, she turned back around, a smile on her face. "Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Daisy."

Daisy awoke to sounds in the living room. She should have been used to that by now considering all that Tony did, but she just wasn't. Sure that she wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, she decided to see what he was up to. Maybe she could even convince him to get some sleep as well.

"Hey what are you…" Daisy broke off speaking as she turned the corner and found Obadiah walking away from her paralyzed father.

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy," Obadiah sighed a sickening smile on his face. "You couldn't just stay asleep? No, you had to mettle, just like your father. I didn't want to hurt you Daisy, you're so young. But you'll always be standing in the way of what I want anyways. It's better now than in a few years I think." Daisy tried to dart away, but he moved impossibly fast and grabbed her. "Oh don't worry, I won't kill you right away. No, you'll be my insurance to make sure no one tries to stop me."

Daisy licked the hand he was using to cover her mouth, and he pulled it away instinctively. "You son of a bitch," she howled kicking him and fighting every way she knew how. Annoyed by her response, Obadiah didn't even bother to use the device, but instead knocked her out with a thud against the wall.

When Daisy woke up, she found herself surrounded by metal. "Help, Help! Is anyone out there!" she screaming banging on the suit of armor around her. "Please, is someone out there?"

"Daisy!" Pepper's voice sounded like a thousand angels to Daisy. "Daisy where are you?"

"I'm in here!" she cried pounding on the suit. Quickly she heard rustling above her and blinked away the light. "Agent Coulson?"

He stood above her, the head of an iron-man suit in his hands. "We're going to get you out of here Daisy," he promised, and Daisy felt hands taking apart the suit. Quickly she was free, and held tight in Pepper's arms.

"We need to get out of here," Daisy urged looking around terrified. "Obadiah said I was his assurance he has to be around here somewhere."

"Get Daisy somewhere safe," Coulson ordered Pepper looking around the room. "We'll find Obadiah."

"I can stay and help!" Daisy cried. "I know a lot more about these suits than you do."

Agent Coulson seemed to consider it, but Pepper dragged Daisy along. "When Tony gets here you'll just be one more distraction. Come on, we have to go."

It felt wrong to Daisy, running away from a fight, but Pepper was right. Only Tony could use his suit to stop Obadiah's suit. If Daisy was here he'd be so focused on protecting her he'd get himself killed.

Pepper and Daisy ran blocks before the assistant stopped. "You stay here, please Daisy, don't come after us."

"You're going back?" She was going to leave Daisy alone? "Let me help you please. I want to help."

"Promise me you'll stay here." Daisy nodded, and watched with horror as Pepper ran back towards the fight.

It was terrible, sitting there in the street waiting for news. Daisy could hear screaming. She could hear fighting. Hell, she even saw Tony flying up at one point, a giant suit following behind him. And through all of it she could do nothing. She'd promised everyone to stay away, to stay safe, and she would. Right now it was the best option, but Daisy hated it. She wanted to be able to help, and she just couldn't.

"When this is over I'm going to make him build me a suit if I have to. No way in Hell am I ever sitting here helpless again," she muttered to herself thinking of all the wonderful things she could do as a hero. It would be wonderful, flying, saving people, making a difference.

The idea of it kept Daisy sane while she waited for over an hour for someone to come and get her. When Pepper finally showed up, looking terrible, Daisy was terrified. Had something happened to Tony? Was he dead?

"Come on," Pepper urged after hugging the girl tight. "Your dad is waiting for you at home."

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief. Her dad was still alive, and they were going home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 17

They'd tried to keep Daisy from coming to the press conference, but she would hear none of it. They'd kept her away from the fight and she could barely handle that. It wasn't like a press conference was dangerous. No way in Hell were they keeping her away.

"What do you think Daisy, is Iron Man a good name?"

Daisy looked up from her laptop when Tony spoke. "Yeah, I mean it's not accurate but "titanium alloy man' just doesn't have the same ring." Tony laughed at that, and Daisy suspected he would have said the exact same thing. "You know what sounds even better though, Iron Woman."

"Don't you dare get any ideas in your head," Tony ordered looking annoyed. "Agent, did you need something?"

"Here's your alibi," Coulson answered handing Tony a card. "Just read it word for word."

Daisy sat back in her chair looking at Agent Coulson. He looked the same as he did back at the first press conferences, except now he had that look. The look everyone got after spending a lot of time in Tony Stark's presence. The look of amazement and horror wrapped up with understanding of how complex a man he was. "So do you do this a lot?" Daisy asked looking at the card. "Are there other unexplainable things that you've just made disappear with a few note cards? Any I would have heard of?"

"None." Coulson was obviously lying, and that made Daisy smile. "Do you need some note cards as well Daisy, or are you good at keeping secrets?"

"I'm good AC," Daisy promised.

"Well I'm sure you will be hearing from us soon," Coulson nodded. "You'll be hearing from S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy could have sworn he winked at her as he disappeared from the room. As he went Pepper walked in, and with a look Daisy scurried out so Pepper and Tony could be alone.

"Yes AC I'm good at keeping secrets, and I'm also good at finding out secrets," Daisy muttered leaning her ear against the door. Maybe eavesdropping was wrong, but she just plain didn't care.

"You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night."

Daisy pulled her ear away from the door, not wanting to know what happened on said 'night' and trying to keep her mind was wandering. "Okay, no more eavesdropping," she promised wiping images from her mind. Sure, she wanted Pepper and Tony together but… Ugg.

Daisy took her seat just as Rhodey finished speaking, "And now, Mr Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions."

Yeah right, Tony would probably answer a million questions now just to annoy Rhodey. They were best friends, and that's the only way to treat a best friend.

"Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." Everyone laughed at Tony's joke, but Daisy wished they knew. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you.." Of course it would be that pesky reporter Tony slept with. Of course she had to still be trailing him around. No one could ever just leave them be.

"I know that it's confusing. It's is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." Oh God, Daisy was not sure anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D would like where this was going.

"I never said you were a superhero." But Daisy had, and now Tony was going to have a hay day.

"You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." He looked over at Daisy, who, despite her better judgment nodded at him to do it. "Yeah, okay. Yeah, the truth is I am Iron Man."

Agent Coulson of course looked ready to have a hernia, but he didn't say anything, just walked out of the room. Tony was too busy answering technical questions and praising himself as a superhero to notice, but Daisy followed him out. If they weren't going to before they'd certainly be hearing from S.H.I.E.L.D now.

"So you were urging me to do it right?" Tony asked as he unlocked the house door. "To tell the truth, reveal myself as Iron Man?"

Daisy nodded. "Look, if you hadn't made it public either S.H.I.E.L.D or the military would have ended up with the suit. By saying it's yours you just made it a million times harder for anyone to take it away. I don't want you to lose your ability to make a difference because superheroes are supposed to keep their identities secret."

"And it had nothing to do with you wanting me to build you a suit?"

Daisy smiled. "We'll talk about that another time. For now I just want to get out of these heels and…" Daisy stopped as the light turned on and a strange man stood in their living room. "Who the Hell are you?"

"I think it's time you go to bed Miss Stark." The man dogged looking angrily at Tony. "While 'Iron Man' and I have a talk."

"You're S.H.I.E.L.D, aren't you? Did you do something to Agent Coulson? Where is he?"

"Daisy, maybe you should go to bed," Tony urged looking warily at the man in the eye patch. "I'm sure Agent Coulson is fine."

"He is," the man promised, but Daisy didn't move. Seeing it was a helpless cause, he just carried on. "I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here because you just made yourselves a part of a much weirder world with your announcement today. Agent Coulson said you asked about us doing cover ups before. The answer is yes, we have. There have been other incidents, and that is why I am here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole rant on tumblr (I'm ScarletWitchandQuake) about how time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe makes no sense. Iron man II is supposed to be about 6 months after the first one, but it takes place end of May since we see Tony's birthday in it. So I'm going with this being the last week of May 2009 for simplicity's sake. Shoot me. Also there's no good transcript for Iron Man II, so bear with me.

May 2009

Chapter 18

Daisy sat in the front row of the Stark World Expo only slightly wanting to kill her father. He was being incredibly narcissistic again, as shown by the expo itself, never mind his entrance. And his entrance… well don't even get Daisy started on that. Were the dozens of scantily clad girls really necessary? People cheered more when he came down in the suit than with the girls. Did they really make anything better?

In Tony's mind they apparently did. Perhaps he'd been good. Perhaps he wasn't spending every moment thinking about girls, but they were still constantly on his mind. Apparently he was still really a guy, and Daisy just had to deal with that.

And she was. She was dealing with all the crap that came with being Iron Man's daughter in addition to Tony Stark's daughter. She'd encouraged him to reveal his true identity, and so she would support him in what he did now. Besides, everything was pretty harmless. Annoying as hell, sure, especially for Daisy, but harmless.

Plus the Stark Expo might be a show of Tony's ego, but it was also a brilliant idea. Scientists from around the world working together to actually get something done? Basic world peace already having been achieved by Tony? Daisy could not be complaining. Maybe Tony was a hero with an ego, but he was a real true hero, and someone Daisy was proud to call dad.

Or well she would be proud to call him dad if she could get up the courage to do so. For over a year she'd been living with him, and yet the word hadn't come out once. She thought of him as her dad for sure, but actually saying it allowed? Well that was a huge step. Even she wasn't sure how he'd respond. What if it freaked him out too much? What if it felt wrong and he got insulted when she went back to calling him Tony? What if calling him dad made him act more like one and less like Daisy's friend?

There were a lot of reasons why Daisy had yet to do it, but she suspected if she didn't do it soon she'd never be able to. He'd already heard to him referred to as 'my dad', he was probably waiting for him to flat out address him as such.

"That was cool right?" Tony asked once Daisy met with him backstage. "They all seemed to think it was pretty cool."

Daisy rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Yes, it was cool."

"Cool," Tony replied opening the door to sign things for his adoring fans. Daisy always found this part amusing, especially when there were little kids dressed up as Iron Man.

"You know there are never any little girls dressed up as Iron Man," Daisy commented once they'd pushed their way towards the car. "But they would definitely dress up as Iron Girl."

Tony pulled off his sunglasses to give Daisy his bemused look. "Iron girl? I thought it was Iron Woman."

"Woman has too many syllables," Daisy replied with a shrug. She'd actually thought about it quite a lot, whether or not making it 'girl' belittled things. In the end though she decided being Iron Girl was even better than being Iron Woman and not just for the sake of flow. By the time someone was a woman they really didn't need a role model. It was the girls who did. There was nothing wrong with being a girl, and someone needed to show the world that. "But Iron Girl, that sounds just right."

Tony didn't even tell her no; they'd already had this passive aggressive discussion once that day. They had that passive-aggressive discussion every day. Tony refused to built Daisy a suit insisting it only brought on danger she didn't need. Daisy insisted that knowing Tony was danger, as proved by Obadiah, and that she could much better protect herself with a suit.

Tony didn't disagree that she needed to protect herself, and had a whole gym built for her to train in. Daisy didn't like the training at first, but she figured that maybe if she could prove how well she fought without a suit Tony would let her have one. It was most definitely a long shot, but she figured it was worth a shot. At this point she'd try anything because it really was starting to look like she wasn't getting a suit at all.

Daisy was pulled from her scheming by the sound of a woman knocking on the window. She was cute, so of course Tony rolled it down. "Why hello there, who are you?"

"Marshal," she replied with a smile and Daisy groaned. Oh this was not going to end well. "And I'm here looking for you."

Tony could see Daisy out of the corner of his eye, but he pretended not to. She pretended her couldn't see her gagging. "Oh, and why is that?"

"To serve you," she smiled trying to hand him the subpoena. Knowing he'd never take it, Daisy grabbed it for him, and jammed it into his hands. "You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m."

"Can I at least see the badge?" Tony asked, but Daisy smacked him across the head (quite literally mind you), and the man began the long drive to D.C. "You don't have to be so rude Daisy."

"Happy, am I not always rude?" Daisy asked turning to where the unfortunate chauffer sat in the backseat. Happy nodded, and Daisy turned to her father pleased. "She was cute though, I'll give you that."

The only thing that made Tony uncomfortable was when Daisy started talking about girls, so he quickly changed the subject. "I can drop you off at the airport before heading to D.C. if you want."

"I don't have to take any finals so I have the week free. Might as well spend some time in Senate." She'd never been to any form of Congress before, and might as well take the opportunity to do so. "It sounds like fun."

Tony laughed at that, and sped up the car. "The Senate is never fun."

"No, but you making fun of people in positions of authority is."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 19

And Tony sure as Hell was good at making fun of people in positions of authority. Throughout the whole meeting Tony mouthed off to Senator Stern and Pepper had to keep both Starks from laughing hysterically. When Tony humiliated Justin 'Dickwad' Hammer Daisy couldn't control herself, not even when Pepper threatened murder. Of course Tony was feeding off of Daisy, trying to amuse her even more, but she couldn't control herself. They had the same irreverent sense of humor, and Stern was an idiot.

The whole thing actually reminded Daisy of when she first met Tony. He'd been equally disrespectful to that judge over a year ago as he was now to the Senator. Tony was honestly incapable of respecting authority. Daisy was bad, but Tony was incapable.

On the plane ride back to Malibu, Daisy found herself and Tony watching reruns of the Senate fiasco and trying not to laugh loud enough for Pepper to hear. She and Happy were sitting up front, probably discussing something important that Tony should have a say in. Sometimes it concerned her how little Tony actually did for the company, but Daisy didn't pretend she'd act any differently.

"Do you want to be Stark Industries CEO?"

Tony was a superhero, but he didn't have any powers. Still, sometimes it truly seemed to Daisy like he could read her mind. "No way in Hell, why, does that bother you?"

"No," Tony admitted taking another sip of his drink. "I think it would have a year ago, but now it doesn't. Hell, I don't want to be CEO."

Daisy wasn't surprised by that. Before Afghanistan he hadn't been really into the business, but it mattered to him. Now he really just cared about being Iron Man. Daisy would only care about that too if she had a suit, so again, she couldn't blame him. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I'm going to make Pepper CEO," Tony admitted looking to where the woman was furiously typing something up. "She already basically runs the company, it would be nice to make it official."

Daisy beamed; Pepper would be absolutely thrilled. "Please do, I don't want the job, but she does. She's the only one who can do it anyways, she has been since Afghanistan at least."

"I know," Tony admitted with a nod, clearly glad to have someone agreeing with him. (Tony loved it when people agreed with him.) "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't wrong and you weren't planning on the job. She'll never take it if I don't have your approval."

No, Pepper wouldn't. She'd feel like she was taking away Daisy's inheritance. "Let's be honest, she'll probably still have a clause in the contract that says I can have the job if I ever want it. She's just nice like that."

"Yes, Pepper is very nice."

Tony looked so horribly smitten that Daisy wanted to gag and squeal. She started humming Little Mermaid's "Kiss the Girl", but Tony didn't get it. How unfortunate it was that he didn't have intricate knowledge of Disney.

Knowing that Tony would probably want to tell Pepper as soon as possible, she had no qualms with hacking into J.A.R.V.I.S to eavesdrop. Okay, so maybe it was still wrong, but Tony knew that Daisy could get into the system. He would have blocked her out by now if he could figure out how, but she'd surpassed even him when it came to hacking. He hadn't punished her though for her skills, which Daisy took as an 'ok' to keep using them. Tony knew she eavesdropped, and if he wanted to stop her, he could just tell her to stop.

It was adorable listening to Pepper and Tony talk. She was yelling at him, like always, this time for selling some art collection. Daisy wasn't sure why Tony was donating art to the Boy Scouts, but she didn't care. Pepper did though, and was thoroughly upset about it…or at least until Tony finally spit out that she should be CEO.

Daisy had yet figured out how to get a visual, but she heard Pepper's smile in the woman's voice.

"But what about Daisy?" Of course those would be the first words out of her mouth. Of course Pepper would just wonder how it would affect her. Honestly the woman was the best mother Daisy could ever want, and they weren't even related.a

"I asked Daisy, she doesn't want to be CEO," Tony promised sounding amused that their assumption came to pass. "Ask her yourself if you want, she'll tell you it's the truth. Hell, she's probably listening to us right now."

Daisy wanted to cry; Pepper wasn't supposed to know about the hacking. "Daisy Stark, if you can hear me right now you better get down here this instant."

Pepper would find out Daisy was listening either way, so she hauled ass down into the lab. Tony had managed a glass of champagne into the woman's hand, but she didn't appear to have drunk enough to get Daisy out of trouble.

"Congratulations!" Daisy grinned knowing she was getting a lecture if she didn't change the subject fast enough. "The new CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts!"

Pepper was not having any of it. "Have you really been hacking into J.A.R.V.I.S to eavesdrop on your father and guests?"

Yeah, Daisy was not getting out of this, but maybe if she made Pepper angry at both of them she'd be spread too thin to do much damage. "Hey, he basically gave me permission to."

Tony looked hurt that she would throw him under the bus like that, but it worked. Pepper looked furiously between the two of them, and muttered about stupid Starks before downing her drink. "No hacking," she finally ordered before smiling to celebrate the promotion. "Or I'll make you be CEO."

It certainly wasn't a typical threat, but it was an effective one. Daisy could not imagine being CEO if her life depended on it, because then other lives would depend on her. She wasn't the businesswoman type. That was Pepper, through and through, hence why she had the Job and Daisy, luckily, didn't. "Yes Mom." There wasn't even enough sarcasm in Daisy's voice as she said it, and Pepper smiled softly. So that was what Daisy had to do to get out of trouble; she'd definitely make a note of that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 20

Pepper, brilliantly efficient as always, had the notary there the next morning. Tony and Happy were busy boxing when she arrived, so Daisy was the only one watching how closely she studied everything. The woman was obviously brilliant, and greatly underemployed. Her eyes showed complete understanding the moment they scanned the room, and it was impressive as hell.

Pepper dragged Tony away enough to sign away the company, and Daisy made her way into the ring. Happy refused to ever punch back, but Daisy still found practicing useful.

"Daisy, let Miss Rushman use your gear so Happy can give her a lesson."

Daisy stopped to look at her father and the woman. She was about Daisy's size, maybe even a couple inches shorter, but obviously tough. Even in her high heels that was obvious. "Oh come on, we don't need her beating Happy up, she can fight me."

Tony waved his hand, obviously just wanting to see her fight someone. Happy crawled from the rink, and Daisy found herself face to face with the genius woman. "I'll warn you, I took martial arts as a kid," Natalie whispered as she squared up. Daisy watched the woman shift her weight, and was suddenly terrified. The woman wasn't just smart, she was strong, deceptively so.

Still, Daisy was as well, and found herself throwing a quick punch at the woman. Natalie moved quicker, blocking it and knocking Daisy onto her ass, but as the notary went to leave, Daisy tripped her. Natalie didn't fall, but she gave Daisy a firm nod of approval. Daisy had almost gotten a blow in, which she suspected was an incredible feat for anyone.

"Yes Tony, I think you should make her your PA," Daisy called from the rink dragging herself up. Natalie flashed the teen a soft smile, before finishing up her work and quickly accepting the job.

Daisy ran into Natalie later that day, as she made phone calls in the kitchen. The teen watched the beautiful woman from the corner of her eye, all the while making a sandwich. There was just something about Natalie. She walked in a way that no notary or PA did, in a way that screamed 'Greek goddess'. It was ever attractive to a younger girl, looking for strength in woman everywhere. "So you're a pretty good fighter right?"

"I'm really just a ballerina," Natalie laughed as if it was the funniest joke ever. "But I know a bit about fighting. You do as well it seems."

Daisy shrugged, slathering mayo, "Well he gets the suit and I get the boxing gloves. It's not a fair trade, but it's better than nothing."

"He's never let you into the suit then?"

"I wish," Daisy sighed closing the fridge and making her way from the kitchen. "He thinks he's protecting me. Working for him is going to be hell, just preparing you, but he does care about people. If you think otherwise you won't last a week."

Natalie nodded, seemingly grateful for the knowledge, and yet Daisy couldn't shake the feeling that Natalie already knew that. That Natalie already knew a lot of things.

Perhaps she was just being paranoid. She had been getting increasingly paranoid over the past few months, certain that this 'peace' Iron Man created couldn't last. Sure, a nuclear deterrent worked some, but the US had fought many wars since World War II. Iron Man couldn't prevent trouble forever, but Daisy was sure he'd always be there to fight. She believed in Tony enough to know that.

"I'm heading to Monaco," Tony called a few hours later. "You sure you don't want to come?"

Oh Daisy was very sure. Fast cars were Tony's thing, and Monaco was full of pretty girls. It was good for Tony to have some alone time, and good for Daisy to have alone time as well. He was trying to include her in as much as possible, making up for the time they missed and wouldn't have once she was at MIT in September. And as much fun as it was most of the time to be hanging out with him, Daisy needed some alone time. She was glad to stay home.

Or she was glad to stay home until the next day when J.A.R.V.I.S advised her to turn the TV on because Tony was joining the race. She tried not to be too concerned, he did stupid dangerous stuff all the time, but it was different when he wasn't in the suit. The stupid dangerous stuff he did as Iron Man was usually for the greater good… this was for his ego. This was for fun. Why did his definition of fun have to include life-threatening situations?

Still, Daisy wasn't too terrified until the madman stepped out on the tracks and started killing people. Here she was once again too far away to help Tony. She'd promised herself six months ago that she'd never just sit by and wait for news again, and yet she was. Once again there was nothing Daisy could do, and she felt so frigging helpless.

Tony beat the man, after a terrifying fight. He called her immediately, but she didn't pick up the phone. She didn't want him to know that she saw everything, that she thought she was going to see him die. If she'd talked to him before going down and sparing with one of the guards he'd left to watch her, he'd know. Daisy couldn't let him know how scared she'd been, she just couldn't. He'd never let her help him if he knew how scared she was, and today was just more proof that Tony really did need someone, Daisy, there to help him. Or else sooner or later he was going to die.

Perhaps Daisy wasn't mad at him for risking his life when he actually did it, but she was by the time he got home. He'd been a lot better about his recklessness since Afghanistan, and now he was slipping again. Daisy refused to believe it was just the inevitable given the passage of time. There had to be something wrong, and maybe if she yelled at him he'd let slip what.

"How could you do something so stupid!" Daisy howled pretending to be more annoyed than she was. (And she was pretty annoyed.) "And I'm not talking about the man with the arc reactor, because that wasn't your fault. You had to fight him. No, I'm talking about you getting in a friggin' race car! You don't know how to race, did you forget about that, dad?"

The word was out of her mouth before she could even realize it. For weeks she'd been agonizing over how best to let the name slip, and this was not one of the situations she'd imagined. Biting her lip, Daisy stopped yelling, and waited for his reaction. So much for him actually listening to her message of him being reckless.

"Did you just call me dad?"

Daisy nodded, glad to see that he didn't seem upset, but still unsure. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean you are my dad, have been for over a year, I guess I think of you that way, there's no reason for me to call you Tony. Unless it's not okay…"

"No, no it's okay," Tony whispered, and Daisy realized he was crying. Why was he crying? She'd expected him to be surprised of course, but not to cry. "It's just now… you finally decide now and it's too…"

Daisy took a step back. "Why does it sound like you were about to say it's too late?" Now that he said it, Daisy really looked at him. He was paler than normal, and sweating. "What's that on your neck?"

"Road rash," Tony lied, but Daisy didn't believe a word of it. Especially not when he peeled off his shirt and it was covering his chest as well. "Daisy, I need you to hand me that box over there."

Daisy did so, horrified by the sight of him. Carefully Tony took out the reactor, and Daisy caught sight of its steaming core. "It's the palladium isn't it?" Daisy might not have been as smart as Tony, who was, but she wasn't going to MIT at 17 for nothing. "It's poisoning you. That's why you're being so reckless. That's why it's too late for me to call you dad. You're dying."

Tony replaced the core without replying, and then pulled Daisy into a tight hug. "I'm not dying," he promised, but Daisy remembered he broke promises often. "My blood is only about 50% contaminated. I have enough time to figure out a solution, and I am. I'll be fine."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, is he telling the truth?"

"Mr. Stark is attempting to find another element capable of supporting the arc reactor."

When even the AI was avoiding the question, Daisy knew it was bad news. "You could run those simulations in minutes. There is no element, is there?"

"No, Daisy, there is not," Tony answered for the machine. "But that doesn't mean I'm a dead man. There has to be a solution… I just need to figure it out. That's why you can't tell Pepper or Rhodey. I don't need them worrying about me for nothing."

Daisy wouldn't say him dying was nothing, but she nodded. "I won't tell them," she promised wiping her eyes. "But you need to find a way. I can't lose you, not after everything. And even more importantly the world can't lose Iron Man, today proved that."

"I'm not going to die," he promised, but as Daisy wiped her eyes and disappeared to her room she knew neither believed it. Tony was dying. Her dad was dying. She went fifteen and a half years without him, only to have him for five months, lose him for three, have him for seven. She couldn't bear to lose him again, even more than the world couldn't bear to lose Iron Man.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 21

Daisy was glad that her eyes weren't still puffy when Tony entered her room. He didn't need to know that she'd been crying. As far as he knew she totally believed he would make a full recovery. If he knew she was doubting him he'd doubt himself, and then he'd really be doomed.

"Natalie thinks I should probably call off my birthday party," Tony confessed with a sigh. "Do you agree?"

He probably should call off the party, but Daisy sure as Hell wasn't going to tell him to. "It's something you need to do for yourself. I said that when you first asked me about having the party here, and I'll say it now."

Tony was glad she approved, that much was obvious, but he still looked worried. "I'll keep it sane, alright, I promise."

He didn't keep it sane.

Daisy should have known he wouldn't. The man was pretty darn sure of his eminent death, of course he was going to live like there was no tomorrow. The issue with alcohol is that it lowers your inhibitions. Having one drink makes you feel like it's okay to have one more, and the positive feedback loop ensures. Daisy felt like she couldn't tell Tony not to party considering it might be his last, but she should have known that because it was his last he'd be a hellion.

"Daisy," Rhodey cried, storming towards where the girl stood helplessly horrified. "What the Hell is he on?"

She'd promised she wouldn't tell, but then again he'd promised to keep it sane. Still, Rhodey knowing wouldn't help. "I have no idea, but Rhodey, he just peed in the suit! He's completely gone insane."

"I know," Rhodey growled before dashing off. Daisy looked around frantically for anything that might help her grab Tony's attention, but found nothing. Nothing until she saw another suit standing before her, Rhodey inside.

No, Daisy couldn't believe it. There were a million protocols to ensure no one but Tony could get into a suit. Not even Daisy could get into a suit. Surely he wouldn't change it so Rhodey could get in. Surely if he was secretly bequeathing someone a suit he'd made it Daisy…

No, he'd never make it Daisy, and he was completely out of his mind.

"You need to get out of here," Pepper cried seeing the standoff unfolding. "This isn't going to end well."

No, Daisy knew that, but she was so sick of running away while her father got in fights. Still, this was different. Rhodey wasn't the villain here, no, if anyone was the villain it was Tony.

"Please, you have to stop this!" Daisy cried as the men flew at each other. Tony was her dad and Rhodey her uncle; how could they just fight like this. "You're acting insane."

"Get out of here Daisy," they chorused in unison, only going to prove that even while fighting they were still one mind, two bodies. "This has nothing to do with you."

Except it had everything to do with Daisy because they were tearing apart her house. The whole place was crumbling down, and neither man seemed to care.

Daisy screamed as she felt someone scoop her up off the ground. She fought frantically to be put down, but it was Natalie who'd grabbed her. Natalie who was impossibly strong and no way in Hell letting a 16-year-old-girl stand between two fighting Iron Man suits.

"You need to let me back in there!" Daisy screamed as flashes of light and more damage occurred. "I can get them to stop, they'll listen to me!"

Natalie gave Daisy a look, and it stopped her from struggling. There was no pity in her eyes, only a question- are you going to act like a child, or are you going to make a difference?

Daisy wasn't a child, and she stopped acting like them. They were two men brawling about a lot more than Tony's actions tonight. Nothing Daisy said would stop them, not when both felt like they deserved to be beaten on and to beat the other.

The whole house was destroyed by the time Rhodey flew away and Natalie let Daisy back in. There was a hole straight through , and her bed was teetering towards the now-exposed basement beneath it. Daisy pulled it back, screaming in frustration. Tony had disappeared, and now Daisy was left to deal with this mess of a life on her own.

No, he made this mess, he was going to clean it up. Just because he was dying that did not give Tony an excuse to get himself killed. Daisy was going to find him, yell at him, and kick his ass again if need be.

Luckily for Daisy, J.A.R.V.I.S, while part of the house, was also very much not. She managed to pull him up despite the ruins and scan local satellites. No one saw him for hours, but by the time the sun rose Google had picked him up sitting in a donut only a few miles away.

Fuming, Daisy made her way down to the garage hoping they hadn't destroyed every car. Along the way she caught sight of the remaining suits, and, curious, went over. Perhaps Tony had made it so anyone could access them?

Nope, a few buttons pressed and the message was very clear to Daisy. Tony made it so Rhodey could get the suits, but not Daisy. He would never, ever allow Daisy to be in a suit.

She tried to not let it bother her as she hoped into one of the cars and drove off, but it was difficult. She was so freaking pissed at Tony she couldn't even believe it. He promised he was working on a way to save himself, but he really wasn't. No, the night before proved that Tony was just trying to speed up his death, or something equally stupid.

When Daisy arrived, Tony was still sitting up in the donut, and Nick Fury was standing at the bottom yelling. Knowing she'll just be sent away if discovered, Daisy carefully made her way into the shop, throwing up her hood, ducking behind the counter an agent was walking away from checking, and angling her laptop to see the table they'd likely sit down at. (Fury was a spy. He'd want to be somewhere he could see everyone in the room, even with one eye, he could see outside and escape quickly. There was only one booth that fit that requirement.)

When Fury and Tony wandered inside, Daisy sat still. If either of them saw her she would be in so much trouble it wasn't funny. Much to her surprise though they didn't notice her and just began talking. Tony of course was his usual self, but Fury kept him mainly focused.

"We secured the perimeter, the place is empty except for us and Daisy."

Daisy wanted to slam her head against a wall when Natalie appeared. Instead, she accidentally slammed it a bit against the counter as she stood up an awkward smile on her face. "You're good," she told Natalie suspecting that wasn't really her name. "Even Director Fury didn't know I was there."

"Oh yes I did," the man cried, but Daisy knew it was bullshit. Natalie found her, but she'd gotten past the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe he was distracted, but she still did. It was a nice feeling. "Agent Romanoff please escort Miss Stark home before you return to Stark Industries."

Daisy was slightly terrified of Natalia/whatever her real name was, and prepared to go until the woman spoke up. "Actually sir, I think it will be better if Daisy is in on this. She's as brilliant as her father, and more reliable."

Apparently Fury trusted her judgment, because he nodded. "Very well, you may stay. It seems Natasha has taken a liking to your daughter, Stark, you might want to be careful."

"Oh, here," Natalie who apparent was Natasha said jamming something into Tony's neck. Daisy reacted by grabbing the woman's arm, but a look and Daisy let go. "It counteracts the symptoms, but not the problem. Still, it will help you think straight."

"What is he thinking straight to do?" Daisy asked relieved to see the marks disappearing even if the problem wasn't gone. "If you know so much, what do you need?"

"That arc reactor in your chest isn't complete. You need to find a way to replace the palladium otherwise, he's going to die."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 22

When they got back to the house, Fury took Tony off somewhere, and Natasha urged Daisy to follow her. "Fury is going to give one of his priceless pep talks, but I need you," she said leading Daisy towards the basement. Daisy wasn't sure what the woman needed her for, but followed willingly until they stopped before the other Iron Man suits. "I've heard you ask Tony for a suit. Why do you want one so badly?"

Daisy looked at the shining balls of metal before her, and wished for the millionth time that Tony picked her not Rhodey to be able to access them. "The suits give him the chance to be a hero, to make a difference. I don't know many people who wouldn't want that opportunity."

Natasha laughed, "You believe in humanity too much. Most people who want this suit want it for its power, not to pull kittens from trees."

"Maybe," Daisy replied with a shrug, mindlessly hacking into the panel so she could at least touch the suits like she did almost daily. "And I guess as a hero I'd be protecting those people, but I'd also be protecting those people who don't want power for any reason; they just want to live their lives."

If Natasha was surprised that Daisy could pull down the panel behind which the suits were stores, she didn't say anything. "If you can get to them, study them, how come you've never just forgone what he said and built yourself one?"

Daisy realized it probably wasn't a good idea to give a S.H.I.E.L.D spy full access to the suits, and locked them up again. "Now what kind of hero would I be if I stole the technology to get myself started?"

Natasha left after that, and Daisy was locked in the house with an exasperated Tony. Despite her only being here to help, Tony sent her away after a single look because he 'thought better when alone'. Since Daisy didn't doubt that, she disappeared to her room where she ran simulations to ensure that every isotope of every element had been tested. She knew they had been, but at least she wasn't doing nothing. She was so sick of doing nothing.

"Daisy," Agent Coulson burst into her room looking around frantically. "Where is your father?"

How was she supposed to know? She was in her room and Coulson was the one supposed to be keeping him under house arrest. "If he's not here he's gone to Pepper's office, I guarantee it."

"I'll call Natasha and have her collect him," Coulson groaned, but Daisy snatched up his phone.

"Wait a while," Daisy suggested knowing her father. "Pepper is going to rag on him, and then he'll be motivated to figure this out to help her, not to save his own life."

Coulson grabbed back the phone, but didn't make the call. "Do all geniuses have these suicidal tendencies?"

If Daisy was going to answer honestly she would have said yes, but instead she just smiled. After all, she was included in that genius category and didn't necessarily want to admit to her own lacking sense of self preservation.

Tony of course came back soon, and went into a frenzy. Apparently he was convinced his father's model of the Stark Expo was actually a new viable element.

In typical fashion he was right.

Daisy got every single question correct on her AP Chemistry exam, but she had no idea how to help Tony as he worked on building a machine to create this new atom. However she is remarkably good at following directions, and moves everything ever so slightly.

"I've come to tell you I've been reassigned," Coulson called out while Daisy attempted to find something to level out the machine. "Director Fury wants me In New Mexico Pronto."

"Have fun," Daisy replied before noticing the agent eyeing the model Captain America shield. "You're a fan I take it?"

"I have a full set of vintage cards, minus one from '49," Coulson admitted picking up the shield. Tony didn't seem to be paying much attention, but when he saw the emblem of WWII America, he snatched it up and leveled out the machine.

"He has no sense of reverence," Daisy told Coulson, and the man left laughing. Once he was gone, Daisy studied her dad's work slightly glad she wasn't as brilliant as him. "So you sure this will work?"

"Nope," Tony replied before turning it on. Daisy watched anxiously, but finally J.A.R.V.I.S acknowledged their success. "Let's see, what should we call it?"

Daisy thought for a moment, surprised he hadn't already decided on Tonyonium. (Because as funny a name as that was, it would be a bit egotistical. ) "How about Polystark," Daisy suggested after a moment. "Because it was created by many Starks."

"Three generations," Tony mused taking out the core and plugging it into the reactor for tests. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed to be working; he really wasn't going to die after all. "That's not bad is it?"

No, three generations of geniuses working together to create a new element that would change the world was certainly not bad at all. "So, do you think Fury knew this was the answer all along?"

"I think Nick Fury likes games, and we're just one of them," Tony admitted right as the phone rang. The two Starks grinned at communications being back online, but only until Vanko, not Coulson, spoke. "Trace this," he mouthed to Daisy, but she was already on it.

Daisy's fingers flew as Tony tried to keep the man occupied. J.A.R.V.I.S had a pretty good call tracing software, but nothing, not even the AI could beat Daisy. If Tony could just hold out a few more seconds…

The call clicked out just as the tracer zoomed in on Hammer Tech. That little dickwad was harboring a psycho murderer.

"Hammer's at the expo, I bet he's going to pull something there," Tony realized plugging in the arc reactor before the diagnostics were finished. Daisy stared in terror as he began to glow like a frigging star, but it died down and he actually looked okay. "Good, good, that didn't kill me. I'm going to go after Hammer, you get Happy, call Agent Romanoff, and get Vanko."

Daisy was surprised that he was actually giving her permission to go, but she didn't say anything that might make him change his mind. "Be careful, okay Dad? Vanko is almost as smart as us and if he's built something for Hammer there's no telling what it can do."

"Hey, I promised you I wouldn't die, okay?" Tony reminded kissing the temple of her head quickly. "You do the same."

Daisy nodded, and was already dialing Natasha's number before Iron Man even took to the skies.

Natasha met them at Hammer Tech, and didn't even care about the 16 year old storming into the dangerous building. Daisy appreciated that greatly, and even more when one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents handed her a tranq gun. She'd never shot a gun before of course, but it was nice to feel protected and know she wasn't going to kill someone at the same time.

Daisy quickly discovered she really didn't have to fight anyone at all because Natasha was a freaking warrior goddess. The woman took down dozens of assailants at once without breaking a sweat, and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents acted like this was an off day for her. Daisy would give just about anything to fight like that, and yet the darkness in Natasha's eyes hinted that perhaps the one thing Daisy wasn't willing to give up was the one thing that Natasha had.

She killed Ivan Vanko.

Daisy didn't blame her for it. The moment they got to the main room Vanko, in a half assembled giant suit, turned on them. If Natasha hadn't put the bullet straight through his head then they all would have died. Still, it was Daisy, not the dying man, who screamed. She'd never seen a man crumple before her. She'd never seen a corpse emptying of all life. She'd never seen someone die, and she would never un-see it either.

"Daisy, snap out of it," Natasha approached the shocked teen with no caution, and Daisy was grateful for it. If the spy had treated her like a breakable doll she would have become one. By treating Daisy like a person in control, that was what Daisy became. "Vanko already set dozens of drones on those at the expo, and Colonel Rhodes is in an out-of control Iron Man suit. Now I can shut them down, but not as fast as you, not before people get hurt. Okay?"

Daisy nodded, and didn't look at the dead body as she jumped over to it. Settling down at the computer, Daisy quickly gave Rhodey back control of his suit, and shut down the drones. The self destruct in the drones was a bit harder to control, but she had 30 seconds, and it wasn't that hard. "Vanko never expected anyone to even get to this computer," Daisy concluded with a shrug. "He didn't exactly hide the controls."

"No," Natasha countered a sly smile on her face. "I think you're just that good."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 23

"I can't believe they don't want me to be an Avenger!"

Daisy was sitting in their still-destroyed living room, reading over her Valedictorian speech one more time. She figured everyone graduating with her hated her because she wasn't even supposed to be part of their class, but they still expected a hell of a good speech. After all Tony was one of the most requested speakers before becoming Iron Man; his daughter had to be half decent.

"I take it your meeting with Fury didn't go well," Daisy chuckled deciding the speech was fine and if it wasn't she didn't actually care. "What did he say?"

Tony poured himself a glass of vodka before sitting down on the broken couch. "Agent Romanoff did a personality profile of me. She recommended Iron Man for the Avengers."

"Then why did you just say…"

"But thinks there needs to be someone else in the suit," Tony finished cutting Daisy off. "Apparently I'm too volatile and bad at being part of a team for them."

Daisy realized why this would sting so harshly after the last week. In the Senate Tony said he and Iron Man were one because that was how he saw it. Time and time again though people were suggesting that it was just a suit Tony wore and that anyone could get inside and be Iron Man. In a way Daisy understood their logical, but she saw the flaw. The suit could be worn by someone else, but they wouldn't be Iron Man. It was Tony's brilliance in addition to the suit that made him such a great hero. Hell, it was his arrogant cheek in addition to the suit that made him such a great hero. They couldn't just take the man out of Iron Man and expect it to work.

"Well it's a good thing you said before that you didn't even want to be part of Fury's super secret superhero team."

"It's not even a team!" Tony grumbled, obviously forgetting that he didn't want to be a part of the Avengers now that he couldn't be. "I mean name one other living superhero?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

That stopped Tony in his tracks. "She's not a superhero, she is just well trained."

Maybe, Daisy didn't know for sure and it was surely possible, but she doubted it. There was just something about Natasha that screamed 'super soldier'. Maybe she was just well trained, but Daisy had a feeling the woman had been enhanced at some point. "Well what about that giant green guy who broke New York City?"

"Not a hero."

Daisy couldn't exactly argue that. But then again someone could argue Tony wasn't really a hero either. "Fury said there are others who have just been smart enough to keep off the radar. I bet when the time comes for the Avengers to form there will be plenty of superheroes for the team even if there isn't Iron Man. And when they start losing they'll come begging for your help."

"And I'll say no, because you're right, I don't want to be a part of their stupid team."

Daisy rolled her eyes and laughed; some things would never change.

"We live in a world of heroes," Daisy began looking at the press who'd conveniently decided to cover her school graduation for absolutely no reason pertaining to Daisy Stark. "Back in the 40's we had Captain America. Now we have Iron Man, or so they tell me, last I checked heroes were actually cool." Everyone laughed at the joke, especially Rhodey and Pepper in the front row. "But they're not the only heroes out there. Superheroes are cool and all, but there aren't enough of them to change the world, and certainly not alone."

"Not everyone is my dad, count yourselves lucky for that, but every one of us can be a hero. You can be the pilot who flies across a war zone to deliver medical supplies. Or you can be the doctor administering those medical supplies in Africa. Yet you're also a hero if you're a house wife, dedicating your every day to raising another being to be a hero themselves. You're a hero when you're a teacher, dealing with unruly teenagers and staying up every night answering emails about trigonometry."

"Perhaps we can't all be superheroes. We can't all have suits that let us fly, or the strength to lift a car, but we can all be heroes. A person is a hero when he, or she, decides that there is something more important than themselves, and fights for that thing. A person is a hero when they inspire others to do the same. So as we graduate and head towards life I challenge each and every one of you to be a hero, even if it's just by being the person you needed when you were younger. Thank you, and good luck. Being a hero is never easy, but it is always right."

"Isn't a speech about being a hero a bit overdone?"

Daisy, somehow, was not surprised that Natasha Romanoff was at her graduation. From the number of hugs and handshakes Daisy had it seemed everyone who ever met her was at her graduation. "Oh most definitely. I actually had one written before that was more focused on 'being who you needed when you were younger' but after last week I just couldn't do it. I guess I hope that hearing talk of heroes will mean a little bit more coming from me."

"It does," Natasha replied clearly meaning it. (Or well Daisy thought she meant it. Natasha could probably lie to God and He wouldn't know. She just seemed to be that type.) "So I take it your father didn't even give you a suit for graduation?"

Daisy laughed at the sheer idea. "Something tells me Iron Girl is never going to happen. I think I'm going to have to build a new suit… maybe something with wings. I could be like Hawkgirl or something."

Natasha seemed to think the idea of hawk-anything was hilarious, but she didn't laugh long. "Or you could be a different kind of hero."

"I'm not the teacher type, sorry."

"I was thinking more of the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent kind of hero," Natasha admitted and Daisy rubbed her ears thinking they must be damaged. "I'm not kidding. S.H.I.E.L.D isn't all spies in suits, we have a communications division focused on exactly those things you're the best at. You'd have to go to the Academy of course…"

"Wait, S.H.I.E.L.D has its own school?"

Natasha grinned, clearly glad Daisy was interested. It seemed the woman had a particular interest in seeing Daisy become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and that felt wonderful. "Of course, it's a multi year program dedicated to preparing you for life in a much weirder world, but since you've lived in that world for a while, I bet you'll do it in three. Usually you need at least one PhD to be admitted, but Fury is willing to wave that if you're willing to do a trial consultation for us down in New Mexico. He said you won't even have to tell your dad about it until you pass the trial."

"Wait, you mean like right now?" Daisy's mind was spinning. They wanted her to join S.H.I.E.L.D? They wanted her to go to New Mexico right now to see if she could make it at this school? Had Natasha completely lost her mind? "Does this have to do with Coulson?"

The agent nodded, "Agent Coulson has some computers with heavy encryption on them, and a few programs that are, as he put it, 'out of this world'. It's simple stuff, nothing compared to what I saw you do at Hammer Tech. You go, you do it, and you can go to the Academy starting in September."

"And I don't have to fight with my dad about this until after I get back from New Mexico?"

"I have a cover already prepared and a helicopter waiting for you if you're up for it. So, what do you say do you want to become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Daisy looked back at her father. He and Pepper were talking excitedly, and it appeared Pepper was actually trying to talk Tony out of something. She could go over to them, forget Natasha's offer. Maybe Tony would finally build Daisy a suit, or she'd make her own. She'd become a household name more than she already was, and everyone would love her.

Or she could go with Natasha, hack computers for S.H.I.E.L.D, and make a difference without anyone ever knowing about it.

"I have a change of clothes in my car. All black is good, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this one. As always the next fic will be up tomorrow. Or if you want to read it as one long fic you can on fanfiction.net.


End file.
